Helping Neville
by Erieana4
Summary: Lavender needs Nevilles help to get Ron to speak to her again. The price? Lavender needs to get Neville a date with Luna Lovegood. Will love spawn? Or will her efforts blow up like Nevilles potion projects?


The great hall was jam packed with excited students talking animatedly over breakfast. The Play off Quidditch match would be starting in a few hours. The teens couldn't wait to see Slytherin duke it out with Ravenclaw to see who would play against the Gryffindors for the Quidditch Cup. Neville Longbottom was sat amongst the other Gryffindors, zoning in and out of his conversation with Lavender Brown. "So then Won Won started yelling at me and calling me just horrid names!" Lavender cried. Telling Neville in full detail the argument she had had with the young Ginger the previous night. Neville wasn't listening to her. He was too busy staring at the blonde Ravenclaw Luna. "What should I do Nev? I just can't stand my Won Won being so wretched to me." She whined glancing at her boyfriend who was sitting next to Harry shoving waffles down his throat. "Yeah Lav that's a great idea." Neville mumbled in response. Lavender glared at her friend through narrow eyes. His tie was hovering over his breakfast covered in syrup. Lavender snapped her fingers loudly. Neville sharply looked at her, a bit startled by the loud noise. "You have syrup in your tie and you weren't even paying an ounce of attention to me you prat." Neville looked down ashamed. He frowned at his ruined tie. He snatched a napkin from the table and cleaned his shirt. "Sorry Lav. It's just Luna is driving me mad! A poor bloke can only take so much! It's like I'm wearing Harry's invisibility cloak!" He complained running his fingers through his hair. Lavender felt pity for her friend. His crush on Loony Luna made no sense to her but it was preventing him from listening to her. "Nev we have been over this. Ask her out already!" She exclaimed exasperated. Neville sulked. "Why? So she can reject me?" Lavender rolled her eyes and said, "I have an idea. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Neville watched her annoyed. "I don't mean to sound dim but what does that mean?" Lavender rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's one of those silly muggle expressions Hermione likes to use. It means you help me with something, I'll help you. You get Ron to stop being mad at me, and I get you a date with Loony." "Don't call her that." Neville interrupted. He hated hearing people call her that. She isn't loony. Just a bit different. "Oh sorry. Is it a deal?" She apologized looking sheepish. Neville mulled the idea over in his brain. Ron was pretty much done with Lavender. He looked about ready to run for the hills every time she even entered the room. He glanced over at Luna again. She was smiling brightly at Dean who was showing off his new Quidditch scar. He new that if he wanted a date with her, Lavender was his only hope. "Deal." He announced nervously. Lavender stood up from her chair and winked at Neville. His stomach dropped as Lavender marched over to the Ravenclaws table. "Luna can I speak with you a minute?" She asked when she got there. Dean seemed disappointed as she got up to talk to the bold Gryffindor. "Hello Lavender. What did you wish to speak with me about?" She asked her in a dreamy voice. "Well I was just wondering what you were doing this Friday night." Lavender asked her twirling a brown curl in between her fingers. "Nothing that I know of. Why? Would you like to hang out? I'm sure you are free. I heard about you and Ron, it's dreadful really." She responded absentmindedly. Lavender winced at the statement. "It must be the Nargles. They can cause bad luck sometimes." Luna continued. Lavender fought the urge to roll her eyes. She gently touched Luna's shoulder. "As I was saying, what do you think of my friend Neville?" Luna blushed a pale pink. "Well he is quite sweet. And he makes my stomach feel like it's full of blibbering humdingers." She whispered quietly. "Is that good?" Lavender asked confused. "Yes quite good." Lavender smiled relieved. She walked Luna over to the Gryffindor table, smirking at a very pale Neville. Luna smiled warmly at the Gryffindor. "Neville is there something you wanted to ask Luna?" Lavender inquired amused. Neville looked like he was hit with a confundus charm. "W-well I was just curious if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." He stuttered anxiously. He was a shaking leaf. "I would love to." She exclaimed. Neville stood up quickly, "I can't believe this! I must be going bloody crazy." Luna chuckled lightly and Lavender groaned aloud. He is so stupid. "Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am. Now I have to go before they run out of pudding." She sang back at him, kissing him on the cheek before walking away. Neville could barely contain his excitement. He hugged Lavender tightly. "Yeah yeah, you're welcome. Now don't forget about me and Ron. I got you the gal. Now it's your turn to help me out. Rons your mate. Make it happen!" She whispered before leaving the great hall. Neville sure had his work cut out for him but apparently nothing is impossible.


End file.
